moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
County of Riven
In the eastern regions of Elwynn Forest, just north of the Northshire Abbey until the edge of the mountains is the County of Riven. The county has been around for many years, since the reconstruction of Stormwind in 598 K.C. Known not only for its plum and wine exports, but also for the iconic town of Aronyth on the waterfall. Currently the County plays a role in educating tomorrows Sorcerers, as well as the utilization in some of the Kingdom's best footmen in its County Guard. '' ''The current rulers of the County are Count Geoffrey Rivenwood and Countess Andrea Rivenwood History Since records may be able to tell, the County of Riven and House Rivenwood has had control of the area since the dawn of the Kingdom of Azeroth. Destruction of Stormwind After the Kingdom of Stormwind had been destroyed, citizens of the County fled to the Kingdom of Lordaeron to seek refuge. The reigning House Rivenwood took care of their county citizens in the foreign Kingdom, they aided in finding of temporary housing and nourishment. Most of the citizens aided the Alliance military in the fight against the Orcish Horde, as well as the reclamation of their home. During the migration process and reclamation, House Rivenwood returned to their county along the mountains. Luckier than most, the county had minimal damage compared to those closer to Stormwind as well as other areas. Forever in Debt Once the Kingdom began its reconstruction the County played an important role in providing funds and aid to the greater Kingdom. Many citizens had temporary housing and employment in the County during this time period; those who were lucky to that is. After the reconstruction of New Stormwind, many members of the House of Nobles had decided not to pay back the Stonemasons; though House Rivenwood had believed they should have been paid for their services. The current head of the house had set up a private meeting with a member of the Stonemasons Guild, asking if they could privately offer services and employment to the guild... His words were unheard, and tossed as mere nothing. Peace in the County For several years, those who were inside the County lived simple and rather peaceful lives. The reigning Count had kept a tight ship, and wanted nothing more but for his people to live in safety. Sadly, some of this was not meant to be; many civilians volunteers to join the County Guard; whom had been called to arms by the King of Stormwind in each time of duress. There are many graves lining the mountain passages, as you enter the County you may see a Mother with flowers over her Son's grave; peace and safety always comes with a price. Ascension of a new Count As the Sundering and the attack on Stormwind by the Dragon Aspect went into motion, the County had been left without a Count. Not even merely a day after the Stormwind incident, the current Count of Riven had suffered a heart attack. During this time of duress the County sought leadership in the Count's Son, Geoffrey Rivenwood. For many months, the County looked up to this man as he lead the County Guard into keeping order within the borders. After seeing this act of leadership, as well as his actual military service; the King of Stormwind granted Count of Riven to this man through his right of succession and appointment by monarchy. Nobility and Love Less than six months after the Counties ascension of new ruling, the Count of Riven had found a woman to take hold of his heart. Spellbow Andrea Rivenwood and the Count had courted for many months, until the day Geoffrey could not go another without this woman in his life. As she said yes, many of the nearby citizens sprang up in joy for the happy couple; many gave them gifts and food for the special occasion. Soon after the engagement the two love birds ventured to Stormwind to ask the Stormwind Circle's Commandant, Corqueld Sparkcog for his blessing in the two marrying. He deeply disapproved of the sudden interest, but he agreed none-the-less as he wanted his friend and colleague to be happy. With in weeks, the town of Elmlock had been filled with happy citizens as the two exchanged vows. Construction of Aronyth A year after their marriage, the Countess had began construction of a town by the name of Aronyth along the waterfall. She had always loved the sight, and felt the area was too gracious not to be developed. After the town of Aronyth had been constructed, word got out of a town on a waterfall! Many visitors traveled far and wide to come see this outrageous town rumors mentioned. With the sudden inflow of cash revenue due to tourism, the Countess decided to put the extra taxation into the creation of a tower. This tower would be known as the Tower of Aronyth, a Mage Tower that would later be utilized as a location of education for the greater Stormwind area. Category:Places Category:Realms Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:House of Rivenwood Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:County of Riven Category:Elwynn Forest Locations Category:Stormwind Circle of Magi